kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Timelines (unofficial)
:For official KQ timeline variants, see King's Quest Timeline. Fans have created their own timelines with the release of their games. Fan Timelines *AGDI timeline (timeline related to the games by AGDI) *IA timeline (timeline specific to the Infamous Adventures games) *POS timeline (timeline specific to Phoenix Online Studios: The Silver Lining and The Four Winds) *IS timeline (timeline specific to Intermezzo Software: Breast Intentions) *IF timeline (chronological era's of the King's Quest ZZT series) *Cray's Companion: Timeline Note: For comparison; The timeline for TSL, places KQ7 at about 24 years after KQ1. Breast Intentions timeline places KQ7 about 22 years after KQ1. The AGDI timeline places KQ7 about 21 years after KQ1, and IA timeline places KQ7 about 23 or 25 years after KQ1. Differences Between the Timelines Though note that events in all fan timelines are inconsistent due to differences in the different development team interpretations of when certain events occurred in relation to other events, so all the timelines may be off by a few months, years, or in some cases decades. One issue is when the events of KQ2 takes place, in the official timelines, this could be 1 year after KQ2 (KQ2 Manual/KQC) or 3 years after KQ2 (KQ4 Manual). In KQ2+ timeline, Graham travels to Kolyma 1 year after the events of KQ1, this was directly based off the KQ2 manual which said he talked to King Edward in the mirror who told him to look for a wife, and then after checking all the local woman he looked into the mirror again and saw Valanice, and then chose to travel to to the land of Kolyma to save her. A main difference between the official timelines and King's Quest 3 (IA), is that in the official timeline it says that Derek Karlavaegen moved into Manannan's house after the events of King's Quest 3, and lived there throughout the rest of the series (though he had occasional visits to Daventry). The house was burned down at the end of the KQ3 remake. Another big difference is in original KQ3, as shown on screen, Alexander and Rosella head directly to the throne room after the defeat of the 3-headed dragon, for the heart felt reunion (at the end of the reunion, Graham tosses his hat, a scene replayed in KQ4). In KQ3 (IA), the reunion and the hat toss event are split by several months (in between Alexander gets to know his father, and the land is repaired). This would make Rosella eighteen in KQ4, among other changes to the timeline. Derek also mentions that he never found out the outcome of Manannan after the events of KQ5, and hopes he didn't prove to be a threat. In ZZT Alexander runs into Manannan twice, once in Llewdor and once in Tamir. However in the King's Quest ZZT Timeline, apparently Ravenlos took over the house directly after King's Quest 3, and set up a guard there, while Manannan was still living there. Later Manannan returned to the house after KQ5 somehow having escaped the bag Graham tied him up in on Mordack's Island. It wasn't until some time later, that Alexander returned to Manannan's house and killed the guard, and attempted to kill Manannan(he later learned he only knocked him unconscious). Soon after the Relentless Army took over the house and converted into a base, and enlarged the basement making part of it a War Room. In King's Quest III (IA) Mordack destroys the house just after the events of the game. In its version of the timeline, Derek Karlavaegen would not have been capable of living in the house. The differences between the official timelines and the unofficial timelines are enough that they cannot easily be reconciled with each other. category:timelines (unofficial)